Thorns and Love Book Two
by Darkness-That-Carries
Summary: Book Two of Thorns and Love. New home, new school, new loves. But there's something lurking in the past. What will happen with Edward, Vassi, Anna, and Emmett?
1. Prologue

Thorns And Love Book Two

Schedules

First Hour:

Vasilisa and Edward- English

Annaliese, Alice & Jasper- Choir

Emmett- Woodshop

Second Hour:

Vasilisa and Edward- Orchestra

Emmett, Alice, Jasper, & Annaliese- English

Lunch All

Third Hour:

Vasilisa and Edward- Biology

Alice, Annaliese, Emmett & Jasper- Art

Fourth Hour:

Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Annaliese, Alice & Vasilisa- Math

Fifth Hour:

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Vasilisa & Annaliese- Study Hall

Sixth Hour:

Vasilisa and Edward- Foreign Language

Annaliese and Emmett- P.E.

Alice and Jasper- Chemistry

Teachers

English- Mr. Williams Art- Madam Drake

Foreign Language- Miss Deluse Math- Mr. Holcomb

Chemistry- Mr. Loveless Study Hall- Mrs. Winpig

Choir- Miss Marisa Woodshop- Ms. Curtis

Orchestra- Madam Maria P.E.- Mr. Davis

Biology- Mr. Lewis


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Arrival At School

Vasilisa and Edward arrived in Edward's Volvo, Alice and Jasper with them, and Emmett and Anna in Em's Jeep. Much to Anna's surprise her hair wasn't a mess like normal. Emmett picked Annaliese up out of the car, setting her down. The other Cullens joined them and they walked to the school's office. "Ah you must be the Cullens," The person at the desk said. She gave them their schedules.

Vasilisa and Edward went to English; Alice, Annaliese and Jasper went to Choir; Emmett all alone to Woodshop.

Vasilisa and Ed walked into their new first hour, the teacher looked at them, "Class we have two new students… please introduce yourself and make up a poem on the spot or a Shakespearian line."

"Edward Cullen," Edward says casually.

"Vasilisa Cullen." She stated simply and in unison they said, " Romeo, oh Romeo where for art thou Romeo/Oh if I was a glove on thy hand, Fair Juliet." Mr. Williams snaps in approval. "Your seats are in the back."

In Choir, Miss Marisa told the class that they had three new students who came form the States. Alice, Anna and Jasper came in, gasps were heard as Miss Marisa said, "Introduce yourself and sing so song."

Anna waited for Alice to go first. Alice stepped up, "I'm Alice Cullen!" She says the she beings to sing in a nearly perfect voice.

"If there's a prize for rotten

Judgment, I guess I've already won that,

No man is worth the aggravation,

That ancient History, been there, done

That. Oh… No…I thought my heart has

Learned its lesson. It feels so good when you

Start out. My head is screaming. Get a grip

Girl, before you have to cry your heart out

…At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…"

The class stared in awe. Annaliese watched Jasper step up next. "Jasper Cullen" He states, singing in an almost perfect voice.

"We are one you and I

We are like the earth

And sky one family under

The sun. Tears of pain

Tears of joy. One thing

Nothing can destroy.

Is our pride a deep side?

We are one."

"Annaliese Cullen" Anna said after Jasper was done. Her voice was perfect.

"Dancing bears,

Painted wings.

Things I almost

Remember… and

A song someone sings

Once upon a December,

Someone holds me,

Safe and warm.

Horses prance through

A silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory.

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart

Used to know, things it yearns

To remember…

And a song

Someone sings

Once upon a

December."

She finishes smiling.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Now on to Second Hour!

The gang met up in the main hallway before their second hour classes started. Edward and Vasilisa had Orchestra while Annaliese, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett went to English.

"So Anna how did you like your time without your sister and new boyfriend?" Vasilisa asked as she watched Anna's face change from a happy expression to a slightly pained expression. "It was okay, the teacher, Miss Marisa made us introduce ourselves and then sing a song Both Alice and Jasper have wonderful voices." Anna said looking over Edward and Vasilisa. The two were becoming very close. And not in a friend type of way.

"But what about you two. How was English?" Anna asked. "Well our teacher, Mr. Williams made us introduce ourselves and recite a line from Shakespeare." Vasilisa answered when Emmett came up to them, tackling Anna to the ground causing Anna to scream, "Emmett! I'm going to kill you if I find a spec of dust on this dress!" Emmett gulps running to English as the bell rings. Anna and Vasilisa hugged then ran with their books to the next class…

"Ah more new students." Mr. Williams says. "Introduce yourselves and recite a line from Shakespeare." "Emmett Cullen. To be or not to be." "Annaliese Thr Cullen. Oh thy dagger." "Alice Cullen. He's dead, dead as dead can be." "Jasper Cullen. I place a on curse thy houses." A knock sounded on the closed door and Mr. Williams opened it to reveal a girl with blonde hair long and unevenly cut. "S-sorry I'm late." She stuttered handing Mr. Williams a note, "J-Jazmin Whitlock." She says, as Mr. Williams gets ready to tell her to but says "Recite Shakespeare." "Death has damned my daughter so death is my son-in-law." Mr. Williams nods. "Jazmin, Alice, and Jasper sit in the middle row. Annaliese and Emmett to the back."

Edward and Vasilisa walked into Orchestra. The teacher, Madam Maria looked at them and said, "Please introduce yourself and play a piece of music. Your choice of course."

"Vasilisa Thr Cullen." Vasilisa said softly.

"Edward Cullen" Edward said, smiling.

Vasilisa walked over, got a viola, and started to play My Heart Will Go On. She finished playing the first verse when she heard a piano playing with her. She turned and saw that Edward had started to play with her. Their song ended but they were so into playing with each other and so sync with each other that they didn't hear when the teacher said to stop. They were about to start a third song when the door opened. A tall girl with long deep brown hair walked in. "Ah another new student. Please introduce yourself and play a piece of music."

"My name is Daneilla Swan." Daneilla walked over, picked up a cello, and began playing where Vasilisa and Edward left off. When she finished she bowed and Vasilisa and Edward followed suit and bowed as well.

The bell rang after the teacher gave them their seats. All three of them sitting in the back row.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lunch Time!

The gang all met up at in the main hallway once again. Once everyone was there, Vasilisa told the group about Daneilla Swan. As it turns out Daneilla is a relative of Bella Swan, Edward's dead beloved.

"Daneilla Swan huh. Well, we'll…just…have…to…meet… Oh my god! Is that who I think it is?" Anna said as she looked past Vasilisa. Jazmin walked up behind Vasilisa. Vasilisa turned around and saw Jazmin. She stared at her with widened eyes.

"Ja-Jazmin! Is th-that you?" Vasilisa and Anna said in unison.

"Anna! Lissa! Long time no see!" She walked closer to them and gave them a hug. "Jazi. Why how are you alive?" They yelled in unison. "Uh save that for later. I got to go," Jazmin said calmly walking away leaving behind a confused Cullen family (and shocked brother).

Once they snapped out of their trance, they began walking to the lunchroom. Anna and Emmett were walking slower than the others because they were sharing a kiss, or two. When Emmett remembered to shout, "My First Hour Women's A Teacher! Oh wait. My First Hour Teacher's A Women!" Anna quickly moved away only to be stopped by some dude who asked "Aren't you going out with that guy?" "Huh, who are you? Do I go out with him? Sadly, yes I do." "I'm Viktor, Viktor Newton."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Art Class

Jasper, Alice, Anna and Emmett went into their next class, which was art. The teacher greeted them, then asked them to introduce themselves then go and sit in the back of the class.

"Annaliese Cullen." "Emmett Cullen." "Jasper Hale/Cullen." "Alice Cullen." They said as they took their seats. The teacher handed them a canvas, "draw." Was all that was said.

As class came to an end, their teacher, who we learn as Madam Drake, stood behind each of the Cullens for five minutes learning that they are all artists. Emmett was drawing a monster truck with great detail while Alice was drawing fashion models and their latest clothing, which had yet to be released. Jasper drew what looked like him in the war, and Anna was drawing the face of each Cullen with different expressions.

She smiled as the bell rang and they slowly and gracefully finished yet dashing off to their next class.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Study Hall

Basically the Cullens met and then walked to room were 'Study Hall' was. When they entered the room the teacher, Mrs. Winpig told them to sit anywhere they wanted, and Edward walked toward the back of the room leaving the rest of the group behind. Vasilisa followed Edward, and sat down next to him making Anna and Emmett follow and Alice and Jasper follow as well.

Once they were seated Mrs. Winpig walked back and told them the rules of study hall.

"There are only two rules in my class. 1. No talking. 2. No cellphones. Ipods and MP3s are acceptable as long as I do not hear them. Am I understood?"

The Cullens nodded in responds, and they watched her walk back to her desk. Once she was there the group then pulled out their Ipods, cellphones, and a book. Edward and Vasilisa were reading New Moon, Anna and Emmett were reading Twilight while Alice was flipping through some random fashion magazine and Jasper reading an old Civil War book.

Things were all nice and quiet until Annaliese started up a chatroom.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Study Hall Chatroom

Carlisle was at the new house signing papers for the hospital he was going to be working at. Everything was quiet until he got a message from Annaliese via cellphone.

Anna: 'Hey Doctor Fang! Wat up?'

Carlisle: 'Doctor Fang? Wat's with the name?'

Anna: 'You're a doctor right?'

Carlisle: 'Yes but I still don't get-'

Anna: 'Exactly and you're a vampire. So your name is Doctor Fang!'

Carlisle: 'Um… ok hey I'll brb Esme's calling me.'

Anna: 'K'

While Carlisle is away Anna singed on to Carlisle's computer and changed his name to Doctor Fang.

Vasilisa sighed as she watched her sister and finished her text to Edward.

Vasilisa: 'Wat chap. are you on?'

Edward: 'Chap. 13… how bout you?'

Vasilisa: Ha ha. I'm 2 chaps. Ahead of you.'

She sent that message and then looked over at Edward, who was staring at her longingly. So she texted him about it.

Vasilisa: 'Hey Edward? Wat's wrong?'

Edward: 'Huh oh nothing… I just want to ask you something but I don't know if I should.'

Vasilisa: 'Well wat is it?'

Edward: 'Well I kno both our mates are dead but would you give me a chance and go out with me?'

Vasilisa: 'Took you awhile to ask, I was beginning to think that I would have to ask you.'

After she sent that message she jumped on Edward and kissed him. She sat back down in her seat as the teacher did a double-take at the back of the room towards them.

"Wasn't she just on top of the boy next to her? Weren't they just making out?" Mrs. Winpig said to herself, a confused expression on her face.

Edward: 'Tht was… Wow…'

Vasilisa: 'Lol… srry… I just had to.'

They turned to the other Cullens to see them staring wide-eyed. Annaliese and Emmett both sent them a text.

Emmett: 'Edward kissed Vasilisa! Well Vasilisa kissed Edward!'

Annaliese: 'Ok Vasilisa. I was wondering when you two would get together.'

The twins smiled at each other and turned back to their reading.

Jasper: 'Hey Alice… guess what.'

Alice: 'What baby?'

Jasper: 'My name's in the book.'

Alice looked at Jasper who was pointing to his name. She rolled her eyes.

Alice: 'Yes Jasper… you're name is in the book.'

As Alice sent that the bell rang. The Cullens stood, gathered their books. Edward and Vasilisa took off for Foreign Language. Emmett and Anna to P.E. and Alice and Jasper to Chemistry.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Last Classes Of The Day

Anna smiled as she got her gym uniform, she winked at Emmett as she went and changed. Emmett grinned picking Anna up when she came out of the locker room, they then walk into the school gym.

Alice and Jasper where already teacher's pets in Chemistry. Shocking ain't it. Sounds like Alice thought more than Jasper.

Edward and Vasilisa were in their Foreign Language class. Their teacher put them side by side.

The gym teacher was called Mr. Davis, the Foreign Language teacher was called Miss Deluse and the chemistry teacher was Mr. Loveless. Yes, Loveless

Anna and Emmett were being a tad bit of show offs as they did what was requested of them.

Vasilisa fluently spoke the language she was learning and helping Edward.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Return Home & Interruptions

Edward and Vasilisa arrived first back at the house. For some reason both Carlisle and Esme had known that they got together. We all know who that must have been. _'Anna'_ Vasilisa thought scowling ever so slightly, _'Alice'_ thought Edward scowling. Both of them scowled at Emmett and Jasper as they come in without the girls. Shocking…

Edward and Vasilisa went to the 'Music Room' of the house, Edward to play the piano, Vasilisa to play the violin. Emmett went to play 'Spyro' and Jasper to finish reading the book with his name in it.

"Hey Edward how is it that you've been alive since 1918 you don't know how to speak French?" Vasilisa asked cleaning her violin.

"Well I really don't know. I guess the thought never crossed my mind at the time." He looked over and smiled at her. And besides if I knew how to speak it I wouldn't have someone like you to teach me." He said as he pulled her to him and kissed her. Just then Emmett opened the door and interrupted them.

"Hey guys. Anna and I are playing Hide-n-Seek and I need somewhere…to…hi- Oh my god! Guys get a room!" He shouted. Both Edward and Vasilisa laughed. "Well Emmett if you would look around you, you would find that we are in a room." Edward said smugly.

"But you could've at least closed the door… Oh wait it was closed." Emmett said confused. Both Edward and Vasilisa looked at him expectantly. "Ummm… I'll just be going now." He walked out but forgot to shut the door.

"EMMETT! WHERE ARE YOU? Oh I see you! You can't run from me!" "What? Oh SHIT!" They laughed again as they saw Emmett run from his girlfriend. She was obviously faster than Emmett for they heard a large thud followed by Emmett screaming.

Yes Anna was attacking Emmett. And Emmett was screaming like a little girl.

Rather than having to hear or see what was going on between the two, Edward put Vasilisa down on the couch, walked to the door and closed it. He turned around shaking his head and smiling.

"Well that was rather interesting." Vasilisa said from behind him. "What do you say that we go hunting?" Edward smiled and easily threw her onto his back knowing full well that she could run on her own. But instead of protesting she laughed and they went out hunting.

Meanwhile Jasper was in Carlisle's office reading while Carlisle was on the computer. Yes he was still reading the book with his name in it. And every time he saw his name he said, "There it is again." Every time he felt Carlisle getting annoyed he calmed him and did it all again.

'_God, annoying people is fun. Especially since I can control their emotions. I should do it more often.'_ Jasper thought, smiling as he said, "There it is again." For the 100th time in the past hour.

"Ugh!" Carlisle complained, and hit his head on his desk. "Jasper would you please stop? Please?" He pleaded. "I will… after a while." Jasper smiled and calmed him. "Ugh!" Carlisle said again.

That's when Emmett ran into the room. "Hey Emmett! Guess what my name is in this book!" Jasper smiled. "Oh my god! That's it I can't take it anymore. Ugh!" Carlisle got up and walked out.

"Ummm… ok what's his problem?" Emmett asked. "Well to put it simply he's really annoyed because since this book has my name in it, I keep saying 'there it is again.' And I've been saying it over 100 times." Jasper laughed.

"Oh well ok then… well I need to hide from Anna. Bye." He said as he crawled under the desk. That's when Anna came in. 'Did you see Emmett?' she mouthed when Jasper looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He pointed to the desk with his pinky and returned to his reading. Anna walked behind the desk, bent down and said, "Hi, Emmett." She smiled pulling him out from under the desk and dragged him out of the room.

On her way to their room, she stopped at the music room where Vasilisa and Edward had returned from hunting only two hours earlier. She opened the door once again interrupting their kissing. She waved franticly then walked off. Edward and Vasilisa saw Emmett being dragged. They shook their heads. Edward got up, with Vasilisa's legs wrapped around his waist, and shut the door. He kissed her and sat her back down on the couch.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Talk

"Guess what Esme. It's that time of the year again." Carlisle said looking at his wife, who rolled her eyes. "Carlisle do you really think that's really necessary to repeat the talk every time they start a new year of school?"

"Yes, yes I do Esme, it's kinda funny in a way." Esme sighed sitting down next to Carlisle as the others came in. He said calmly, "Sit down guys, it's that time to talk." Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Emmett all groaned. Annaliese and Vasilisa looked a bit confused, before Carlisle said, "Do sit down now, this talk is of the birds and the bees."

Then the twins groaned as Carlisle talked on and on about that. Sometime during that talk Anna and Emmett had begun to kiss and they left quickly without it. Being naked, muffled sexual pleasure, noise that was love, coming from above Edward and Vasilisa. They quickly went into the soundproof music room. Alice dragged Jasper shopping. Esme ran to the kitchen to watch Food Network on 3 different TV's, very loudly. Carlisle sighed. "Well I think that talk made them horney…" as he left for hunting.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Disagreements and Goodbye

Annaliese growled at Emmett as they had reached a disagreement. As she kissed him roughly then ran. This happened a week before spring break. She came home a day before spring break. (They're back in Forks for spring break.) Throwing a gift at Jasper then hugged Emmett. She kissed him, "Hello and goodbye." She says grabbing as set of keys, going over to her Purple Porsche, and took off leaving behind a confused Emmett and Jasper (only ones there). As she drove her old friends direction. Leaving her car and a note there she began to run to La Push, greeting Jacob. "Jacob Black, I , Annaliese Thorn request permission to cross into your land." Jacob grumbled. "Permission granted. But straight through." "Deal. Tell no one I passed through please." She yelled to him as she ran across and swam out to sea. She ran, ran and ran, and ran, without stopping without hunting.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Gone?

Vasilisa's POV

I walked through the Cullen house sensing everyone's aura but one. Annaliese. I walked into our room (Edward's and mine) to find Edward reading a book. "Hey honey. Have you seen Annaliese?" I asked as I watched Edward sit up at my worried tone of voice.

"No, I haven't. Not since that week before spring break. Why is something wrong?" He asks standing up and pulling me to him. "Yes, something's wrong. I can't sense Anna's aura. See if you can read her mind." I watched as Edward stared off into space. After 5 minutes he looked at me with a worried expression. That was all that was needed. We ran outside to see Emmett standing still with Jasper waving his hand in front of Emmett's face.

"Where is she?" I yelled grabbing Emmett by his shirt. All I heard was one word. "…Gone…" Emmett whispered. I threw him down and ran to Edward. "Wh-what does he mean gone?" I yelled shaking him. Edward looked at me in shock and then over at Emmett, trying to read his mind. From what I could tell by Edward's face that by reading his mind wasn't helping the situation.

"It's not helping. The only thing that he's seeing is Anna kissing him and her running away and not looking back." Edward whispered. I turned to Jasper and tried to read his mind, but with me being so stressed and upset I couldn't read his mind. I collapsed to the ground and Edward stooped to comfort me.

Edward's POV

I was lying on the couch in our room (Vasilisa's and mine) reading a book when Vasilisa walked in. She had a worried expression on her face and when she spoke the tone was just as worried. "Hey honey. Have you seen Annaliese?" I sat up and put the book down on the table.

"No, I haven't. Not since that week before spring break. Why is something wrong?" I stood and pulled her to me. "Yes something's wrong. I can't sense Anna's aura. See if you can read her mind." I stared off into space and after 5 minutes I came back to reality with a disappointing answer. I looked at her and we were off. Outside we saw Emmett standing still with Jasper waving his hand in front of Emmett's face.

"Where is she?" I heard Vasilisa yell as she grabbed Emmett by his shirt. It was silent when Emmett spoke one word. "…Gone…" Vasilisa ran to me and shook me saying, "Wh-what does he mean by gone?" I looked down at her and then at Emmett. I read his mind only to see the scene that could very possibly ruin Vasilisa's emotions. "It's not helping. The only thing he's seeing is Anna kissing him and her running away and not looking back." She turned to Jasper and then collapsed to the ground leaving me to comfort her.

Alice's POV

As soon as I saw Anna's future blank out I began my drive home. At over 200 mph, I would need to steal a car in order to get back. Curse Jasper for dismembering my phone.

Well as soon as I got back, I knew I was to late… my new sister, well my twin (ironic) was gone…

I took one look at the others and at the pain in Jasper, I hid my emotions grabbing Jasper we went to hunt. But not before a dry sob escaped my throat as I collapsed ungracefully, Jasper caught me in surprise then tired to comfort me.

Jasper's POV

I stood there waiting, my hand in Emmett's face, as Emmett stared ahead. I began to move away as Vasilisa and Edward came out. I waited for my Alice to come home; I would be there to comfort her.

As if on cue, Alice arrived her emotions haywire. Then suddenly her emotions were blank. As Alice grabbed me dragging me off to go hunting. As soon as we were away Alice collapsed. I just barely caught her, I heard her let out a big dry sob. Not to mention but she fell ungracefully to the ground. That's why I almost missed it shocked me.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Stefan's Thoughts and Anna's Cruelty

Stefan's POV

I was walking throughout the underground palace. Every thing was quiet until I read someone's mind that I haven't heard in a long time. It can't be! I ran toward the person only to find her. Annaliese Amerette Thorn. Her appearance had changed a great deal since I last saw her.

Her now short hair spiked out with electricity. Her perfectly short nails were now long blood red talons. "Why are you here?" I asked succeeding not to stutter. She looked at me like I was stupid. That's when I saw her eyes. Her eyes were no longer the golden color they'd once been but now they were blood red like the ones who drink the blood of humans. "What made her change? Why is she here?" I muttered to myself. I sensed Heidi, Teja, Jane and Emilinea all talking behind me.

Anna looked at me even harder as she held me at stand still with her shield. How could the others not sense her power or better yet her presents. That's when I sensed it. She put an invisible shield around us. The others couldn't see, hear, or sense us.

"Hey do you guys know where Stefan went?" I heard Heidi ask. "I'm right here! Guys over here. Look over here!" I yelled only to fail. "I don't know. He was here a few minutes ago. We were on our way to go hunt and then we all started talking." Teja answered Heidi's question. I wonder if Teja likes Heidi. I know that Heidi likes me and even though I read her mind to find it out, it turns out I didn't have to. One day I was walking around and she came up to me and straightforwardly told me that she liked me.

Ugh! What am I doing? I'm talking about people liking people while I'm invisible to all who might be able to help me. "Guys go get Alec! He can find me! He can use his power to find the shield and you can get me out!" I yelled once again only to fail just as miserably as before.

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. You were always the one to plan out strategies back when we were a coven. Why did you came here? Did you betray me? Or better yet did you betray Vasilisa, my twin, your love, your mate?" I froze when she spoke. I could feel my heart, which was already at a slow heartbeat, stop. It wasn't only her voice that froze me. It was the words she spoke with it.

Vasilisa. 'My twin, your love, your mate.' Those words froze me. I haven't heard that name since… forever. I looked back at Annaliese. She was about to speak when she looked behind me. She saw Teja and lost control of the shields and we became visible. Jane looked at Annaliese like Teja and the others. Jane was about to attack. That's until Annaliese started to sing…

Book Two End


End file.
